Drag me away
by G3n3ralRedfield
Summary: The Garuda is dead and it's time to party! Dyson is happy and melodic, Kenzie is happy and drunk, Lauren is happy, but as always, introspective, and Bo...well Bo decides to express herself musically!


_Just a quick one shot for my poor beta tiggerbounced, who is currently stuck out in the wilderness braving the mud and dirt for the sake of education. Hope you're enjoying yourself Nic! So, for her we have a one shot song-fic set just after the end of season two, enjoy…or not?_

_**Drag me away…**_

One week, seven days, one hundred and sixty eight hours, ten thousand and eighty minutes…Lauren shook her head wryly and made a conscious effort to stop herself before she also calculated the seconds…and then the tenths of seconds to boot. It was exactly one week since they had beaten the Garuda, sent him and his attempt at war back to whatever circle of Hell he had appeared from, hopefully for good this time.

One week of what _seemed,_ to be non-stop partying, Lauren had to admit that although half the Fae world had refused to see the threat of war looming over them at the time, they were nonetheless making the most of the celebrations. Downing her second shot of Trick's special reserve, the Dr couldn't help but hum in appreciation at the smooth honey flavoured liquid as it burned a slow delicious path down to her stomach. As it was a celebration she had managed (_just_) to stop herself from wincing as she watched Kenzie downing the extremely rare Dwarven honey whisky like it was cheap Tequila. It was worth the effort ten times over however, when Bo caught her eyes and gave a half smile and slow wink at the Dr's restraint.

Bo…now there was another, if not the main, reason for her light hearted mood, ever since the Garuda had received his smack down at the hands of the enhanced Succubus, things between the two of them had only been getting better and better. True, they were far from being anything remotely like 'exclusive' with each other…but they _were_ more than friends. And what was more important, the trust they had both felt was shattered beyond repair was back and stronger than ever. Glancing around the bar, Lauren found herself sub consciously searching for the familiar form of the woman she (at least to herself) could admit she loved beyond all reason. Dyson caught her eye first; the wolf was standing next to Hale in front of the dartboard. The two friends had re-united, all previous bad feelings were a thing of the past between them as they competed equally for the title of darts champion and the affections of the Red headed Nymph nearby.

Spotting the Dr watching them, Dyson smiled softly at her and half raised his almost empty glass of beer in a silent toast. Surprised and touched by the gesture of the wolf she had previously had an antagonistic relationship with, Lauren found herself grinning back as she held up her newly topped up (and when had _that _even happened?) drink in return. Hale then sent a wink her way as he pulled the shifter's attention back to the game of darts he was currently losing. Lauren chose not to dwell on why Dyson seemed to have reached some sort of…inner peace…when it came to the odd three way relationship he had, had with her and Bo. It was enough to know that despite the succubus seeming to have called time on her partnership with the wolf, he bore her no ill will. Her eyes travelled away from the two friends and across the bar, past a trinity of witches that seemed to be trying to construct a tower of shot glasses with the help of a somewhat inebriated Kenzie, to the pool table.

Dyson's new partner, Tamsin something or other, was locked in a game of pool with a woman who looked barely old enough to even be in the bar. Lauren had learnt however that appearances, at least when it came to the Fae, were definitely deceiving! As such she refrained from heading over to ask the tall black haired woman (girl) how old she was and settled back into what Kenz always referred to as her 'after hours Lauren' persona. A feat helped by the shot she let slide down her throat, revelling in the sweet warmth once more, as Bo wasn't with Kenzie however she wondered where exactly the succubus had gotten to. She didn't need to wonder for long however, as a pair of lips brushed a light kiss onto the nape of her neck, one familiar hand sweeping aside loose blonde locks, the other sliding onto her jean clad hip. Even amidst the noise of the raucous celebration, the Dr could easily recognise the husky voice of the succubus.

"Miss me Dr Lewis?"

Covering the shiver the words had caused in her by swallowing the last few drops of her drink, Lauren turned on her bar stool so Bo was stood between her legs. Leaning back so her elbows were resting on the bar, the Dr smiled up at the succubus whose eyes were cloudy with a familiar mixture of lust and affection.

"Just checking you aren't getting yourself into any trouble that you can't handle Miss Dennis."

The succubus smirked as she tilted her head to one side, biting on her lower lip thoughtfully, she reached out with one hand to run a gentle forefinger down Lauren's cheek, the nail tracing softly over the Dr's lower lip.

"The only time that ever seems to happen, is when I'm alone with _you_…"

Flushing a deep red, as, unbidden memories of exactly the sort of trouble Bo and indeed herself got into when left alone, Lauren attempted to regain some of her cool. And yes, despite Kenzie's assertions to the contrary, she did have some, before replying.

"I'm surprised you aren't watching after Kenzie, you know how she can get a little carried away when it comes to free alcohol?"

Letting the statement trail off into a question, Lauren raised an eyebrow. Smirk widening, Bo leaned forward, linking her arms around the blondes neck.

"That is exactly _why_ I'm leaving her to get herself into whatever trouble she wants tonight…Kenz knows how to cut loose and have a good time, _you_, on the other hand Dr Lewis…"

Trailing off, the succubus leaned forward to brush her lips ever so lightly across the sensitive skin just under Lauren's earlobe. Eyes fluttering shut instinctively at the knowing touch, the Dr tilted her head slightly to one side, encouraging the frustratingly light contact of the succubus's lips on her skin.

"Contrary to popular belief I do know how to cut loose and relax; I just find it hard to forget all those pictures of alcohol abused livers they make us look at in med school."

Embarrassed at the admission that 'Dr' Lauren was still on duty in her mind despite her best efforts, the blonde was about to chastise herself when her eyes opened and got caught in the deep brown swirling ones of her…of Bo's. The succubus smiled, almost innocently as she let her forehead rest on Lauren's.

"And that's just one of the many things I love about you Laur, the fact that you couldn't stop caring about others even if your own life depended on it. Which is why you have me, when _you_ forget to care about you, _I'm_ going to be there to do it, because you…because I…"

Huffing with frustration at being unable to really say what she meant, Bo frowned heavily. Before she could say anything else however Lauren leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle but thorough kiss, their first since the morning of the battle. When she pulled back there was a faint puzzled smile flickering at the edges of the succubus lips, the Dr shrugged a shoulder at the unasked question before stealing one more quick kiss.

"Bo…I'm yours, I always have been but, I mean, I just…"

It was the succubus turn to do the silencing this time as she caught the Dr's lips in a much more possessive kiss, a kiss fuelled as much by her succubus nature as it was her human emotions. Pulling back from a now equally breathless Lauren, Bo grinned shyly and skimmed her hands lightly underneath the always pristine dress shirt that had ridden up during their heated exchange.

"I'm _yours_ too, it will be hard, we both know that, but in my heart, in my soul…I belong to you Lauren Lewis."

The rest of the bar seemed to fade into the background for a moment as the Dr and the succubus regarded each other, got lost in each other, willingly giving in to the madness of the love that sometimes felt it would consume them. This romantic interlude lasted for all of two seconds before being interrupted by one extremely tipsy; extremely trouble making, small Russian. Kenzie _literally _hurled herself between the two women, slinging an arm around each of their necks before planting sloppy kisses on the cheeks now pressed awkwardly against her own alcohol flushed ones. Despite the interruption the two women couldn't help but roll their eyes affectionately at each other before Bo tickled the Russian girl's side.

"Gee Kenz, we missed you too but what's with the hug attack?"

Glancing between the two of them, Kenzie scrunched her nose in thought before heaving an aggrieved sigh.

"I'm just checking you two senoritas are keeping with the programme of happy and cheerful, I mean I don't wanna be the one who points out the obvious here but you guys seem to be all about the _bow chick a wow wow_, or the hurling crockery at each other's heads while you yell!"

Both women had the good grace to flush guiltily at that before Lauren cleared her throat and replied casually.

"No throwing or swearing has been going on as you can see, and as for anything else I think a crowded bar is a little too public, even for Bo."

Lauren smirked widely at the succubus mildly affronted look, Kenzie snorted in disbelief at that.

"I'm calling bullshit on that statement hotpants, or have you forgotten that I walked in on you two doing things on the breakfast bar that it really wasn't designed for."

Lauren went bright red and Bo was the one to smirk this time as she shrugged a shoulder casually.

"Well that was hardly our fault Kenz; you were supposed to be out all night!"

Despite the many, _many_ litres of alcohol swirling around in the little Russian's body, Kenzie managed to fix her best friend with a glare.

"It was _morning_…and you'd spilt my hunny bun buns all over the place! I'll never be able to look at my favourite cereal the same way now."

Heaving a dramatically mournful sigh, the little Goth girl switched her glare to the flustered Dr. Lauren opened her mouth to try and apologise but Kenzie's hand shot up to halt the words before they even began.

"No, don't even _try_ hotpants! I don't think there are enough words in the world to erase the image of my honey bun buns stuck to _your_ bun buns!"

Bo snorted a laugh into her hands at that, earning a smirk from Kenzie and a '_you're not helping_' glare from Lauren. Holding her hands up in surrender the succubus let herself laugh freely.

"What?! I can't help it, I mean when you put it like that it _is_ kind of amusing. Plus I _finally_ get the appeal of that cereal, it tastes good with added…"

Lauren slapped her hand lightly over the succubus mouth, much to the Goth girl's relief.

"Hotpants you may well have just saved my sanity, as well as ensuring I can continue to eat my cereal…with only minimal mental scarring."

Bowing ever so slightly in acknowledgement of the thanks, Lauren turned back to the bar to grab up her refreshed drink. Shooting a grateful smile to Trick who merely winked and grinned back before gesturing to Kenzie with his chin.

"Figured you might need a top up!"

Swirling the deep amber liquid in the glass gratefully, Lauren turned back to see Bo being dragged off by Kenzie towards something in the corner that Hale was enthusiastically gesturing to. Recognising the machine for the disguised implement of torture that it truly was, the Dr turned to Trick and pleaded.

"Trick, tell me that _isn't_ the karaoke machine?!"

Wincing slightly with shared agony, the barkeep shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry…they found it and I couldn't think of a decent enough reason to say no, I mean…no one parties like the Fae Lauren, you should know that!"

Rolling her eyes, Lauren sipped at the honey whisky and looked back to where Hale, Kenzie, Bo and Dyson were flipping eagerly through the book of songs. Smiling fondly at her eclectic bunch of…friends?

Yes, she supposed they were friends now.

Before, they had been acquaintances, colleagues and occasional confidante's for each other, but with the appearance of Bo and Kenzie all those half formed tenuous relationships had been swept away, and in their place were the foundations of friendships that were growing stronger, and with any luck would continue to do so.

The Dr's attention was caught as the first few notes of 'Wild Thing' sounded and Dyson began to strut his stuff, singing into the microphone with more enthusiasm than precision. The crowd however didn't seem to mind one bit, Kenzie clapping along to the tune and motioning for him to start taking his shirt off, something the shifter happily acquiesced to. Bo was laughing so hard that she had to lean on Hale for support as she watched the wolf do a drunken striptease/serenade. The siren was shaking his head in amusement and snapping away with his camera phone, as the new interim acting Ash it wouldn't be exactly proper for him to be seen singing in a tavern himself…but it didn't mean he couldn't watch and encourage his friends in doing so! Finishing to a rousing burst of applause, the now topless Dyson bowed deeply and with a grin handed over to the nymph who'd been hanging off his arm since the darts game. Bo was flipping through the book of songs again, occasionally glancing towards the Dr; Lauren was just about to head over when she found herself confronted with five foot nothing of drunken Russian again.

"Soooooooo, hotpants…are we going to hear _you_ sing tonight?"

Rolling her eyes, the Dr took another sip of her drink and smirked in amusement.

"I doubt _anyone_ deserves that Kenz, not even you!"

Grinning, the Goth girl elbowed the blonde in the side and gave a snort of laughter.

"Would it change your mind if I told you that Bobolicious over there is going to sing something for you?"

Narrowing her eyes playfully, the Dr leant forward as though to confide a great secret.

"If I could, I would…however, unless you want to hear a song as performed by a bag of screeching cats then trust me when I say its best I find another way to express my love."

Kenzie's eyes widened momentarily, and despite the alcohol swimming through her system and blurring her senses, the Russian lay a gentle hand on Lauren's forearm as she spoke haltingly.

"I know we haven't always gotten on…but that's because I love Bo. Not in a 'wanting to get down and dirty with her succutastic vajazzle' way, but in the 'she's my family and I will kill anyone who hurts her' way...so, do you? Love her I mean…no more secrets?"

Knowing how much Kenzie meant to Bo and how loyal the two were to each other, Lauren felt nothing but affection towards her. Smiling softly she took Kenzie's hand in one of hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"No more secrets…and yes, I _do_ love her, even though I might not be able to tell _her_ that just yet. I _can_ tell you that I will never hurt her knowingly, and while I may not be able to sing in a crowded room, I will make sure that both she, and everyone else, knows how I feel about her."

At the heartfelt words, Kenzie's expression softened for a brief moment…before her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I'm gonna hold you to that hotpants! But, enough of this heavy emotional shit, let's get wasted and get tattoo's in inappropriate places!"

Accepting the Goth girls enthusiastic high five, Lauren laughed and turned round to find Bo standing a few feet from her. The succubus was smiling happily, her eyes sparkling with that fierce mix of love and desire that seemed to be reserved especially for Lauren. Lifting the microphone to her lips, the brunette woman spoke softly, but with a devotion that caught the attention of every person in the Dal, from the drunken revellers leaning on the bar to the two women still locked in battle over at the pool table.

"Lauren Lewis…a lot of people in this place know you as the Dr for the light, some lucky ones know you as a friend…I know you as more than that, and I want you to know that from here on out, I'm _not_ letting go of you, not for the outdated rules of the Fae, not even for death."

As she stopped speaking she motioned to Hale, who (despite wincing at the dig about the Fae's antiquated rules) was waiting to push play on the karaoke machine. It came as no surprise to those who knew her, to discover that Bo could sing amazingly well. Her powers as a succubus seeming to emanate from her musically, weaving a spell around all those listening, pulling them in. But for Lauren, the one to whom the song was directed at, it was an entirely new experience altogether. It almost felt as if the words flowing from the succubus lips were caressing her, brushing gently past each and every nerve ending she had, setting her alight. Closing her eyes momentarily to allow the words to better flow into and around her without the distraction of the raw emotion in Bo's eyes, Lauren listened to what was being sung to her…and remembered that morning, the morning of the battle, when she had made Bo promise to come back safe.

_Did you think that I was leaving?  
My ticket was just one way.  
The angels I believed in.  
Were gonna carry me away.  
Did you think that I would simply.  
Give them my last breath.  
Well honey you've got me wrong.  
I would never leave you for death._

Swallowing hard as she recalled the all too real panic she'd felt at the thought of losing the dark haired succubus, Lauren opened her eyes, locking gazes with the earnest one in front of her, every word of the song like a promise.

_It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me._

_It's gonna take more than that to make me fade._

_They'll have to tie me up and drag me away._

_They'll have to shut my mouth and drag me away._

Lauren tried not to grin too widely as she thought of the many Fae who would love to do that to Bo, if only to get her to come to heel. Beside her, she heard Kenzie mutter something along the lines of it being typical for Bo to bring bondage into a love song. The Dr was so caught up in the song however she couldn't even bring herself to admonish the girl.

_There is no one I serve._

_I am not here to please._

_I will not be a hostage._

_To my own disease._

_Come on out and hold me._

_Out into the great sunlight._

_No power on earth can stop us._

_We both become one tonight._

Bo sang the last line with a lascivious wink and Lauren felt a shiver run through her at the promise those deep brown eyes held. Leaning down she muttered into a disgruntled Kenzie's ear that maybe tonight she'd be better off crashing round Hale or Dyson's if she didn't wish to become anymore traumatised. Rolling her eyes good naturedly as she glanced between the besotted Dr and the succubus, who looked for all the world like she was stalking the blonde, the Russian decided Dyson could give up his bed for her…whether he liked it or not! She quickly stepped out of the way as Bo moved forward and into the chorus once again, pulling the Dr close to her, Lauren found herself singing along softly.

_I've never been more sure of anything._

_I've never been more sure of what I am._

_They'll have to tie me up and drag me away._

_They'll have to shut my mouth and drag me away._

_There is no dark that can overcome a flame._

_There is no force that can._

_Drag me away._

Smiling slightly, Bo winked and turned towards the rest of the bar as she launched enthusiastically into the chorus again. Cheers and whistles spurring her on to leap up onto the pool table (much to Tamsin and the other woman's annoyance) as she turned on her heel to take up the last verse of the song.

_They could bring an army._

_Ten thousand men or more._

_Their mass weapons of destruction._

_Won't even up the score._

_Come on come on baby._

_They'll have to drag me away._

_They'll have to tie me up and drag me away._

_They'll have to shut my mouth and drag me away._

_There's no dark that can overcome a flame._

_There's no force that can drag me away._

As the last word left her mouth and the final notes of the song faded, Bo leapt from the pool table with a grin wide enough to light up half of Toronto. Making her way back towards the grinning Dr (yes, that's right, Dr Lauren Lewis, known as Dr Freeze to some, was grinning like a loon) Bo handed Kenzie the microphone and endured the slap on her ass and command to 'go get her tiger' with only a mild eye roll.

"So…"

That was as far as she got before Lauren pulled her into a passionate kiss, so passionate that most of the other patrons quickly busied themselves with something else and Trick suddenly remembered he had to check something in the cellar. Really_, really_ far down in the cellar, away from the bar, his granddaughter, and the human Dr who was currently…no, best to not think about what they were most likely currently doing!

Pulling back when the need to breathe overcame her need to devour, Bo just about managed to growl out.

"Your place or mine?"

Smirking, Lauren hooked a finger into the succubus collar and dragged her towards the door, Kenzie calling after them…

"Any place but _here_…and don't touch my cereal!"


End file.
